


The Howling

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特想要告解自己的罪过。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	The Howling

基尔伯特走进教堂，这是一间规模不大的天主教堂，设施简陋且几乎没有多少人。他走进告解室，将脖颈上挂着的十字架解下来缠绕在手中，随后跪了下来。在开始告解之前他有些许犹豫不知今日该如何开口，最后在神父轻微且平缓的呼吸声中，基尔伯特闭上眼开始了自己的说辞。

我是一个有罪的人。

伊万将窗户拉实，他还是有些不太放心，再次仔细地检查了一下，确保外界的光线无法被透进来后才转过身去，基尔伯特正背对着他脱去上衣，他用一只手去解扣子，一只手臂已经离开了衣物的遮蔽，露出他苍白得有些恐怖的肌肤。伊万的视线从他的手臂滑到了他的腰侧，这个时候基尔伯特已经几乎把衬衫脱下来了，背肌大片地暴露在空气中，他的脊背微微拱起，突出两片优美的蝴蝶骨来。他的后腰上有许多不规则的斑痕，暗红色的，有些则偏紫一些，伊万知道那是什么，他从来不把亲吻的痕迹留在过于明显的地方，例如脖颈，基尔伯特从不让他去碰那里。伊万用手一点一点抚摸过那些痕迹，对方冰冷的皮肤在他的手下逐渐开始升温，但那柔软的皮肤像是终年寒冷一般，无论伊万再如何想去让基尔伯特温暖起来，对方永远是冷的。伊万曾开玩笑得问他是否是从中世纪活到现在的吸血鬼，否则为何会如此苍白，如此冰冷，其实还有那不太像是人类的面貌，在每一次交欢中基尔伯特忘情地咬向他肩头的时候，伊万都会有这么一种错觉，基尔伯特有两颗类似于犬牙的牙齿，尖尖的，没入他肩头的时候都会见血。

基尔伯特的动作停滞了一下，他侧过头来问“怎么了”，伊万并不回答他，只是把下巴搁在他恋人精巧的肩窝处。基尔伯特微微歪过头去想了一下，用自己的手去拍了拍对方毛茸茸的头顶，一下一下，像是在安抚着伊万一样，虽然他并不知道对方到底在想什么，但每当他这么做的时候，伊万都会平静下来。伊万顺着基尔伯特的后腰缓缓往上，他抚过对方光裸的背部，再一点点往胸口探去，基尔伯特咬住下唇，但依旧轻微地发出像呻||吟一般的声音，是一种欢愉的叹息。“伊万……”他想要转过身去，但对方用双手将他禁锢在怀中，他只好开口，来抵触这过于亲密的动作，“今天算了吧。”伊万没有听，依旧持续着手上的动作，直到基尔伯特挣脱开，他才惊讶地看向他。“基尔伯特？”“对不起伊万，今天……今天就算了吧。”他转过身去，将自己掩藏到灯光照射不到的阴影中去了。伊万呆滞在原地，过了几秒钟后才反应过来，伸手揽过自己的恋人，把他正对着面地抱在怀里，他低头看到小上一点的男人正在微微发着抖，不知是在对什么而感到惧怕，伊万心里油然升起了一股子怜悯与怜惜，他温柔地印了个吻在基尔伯特左侧的眼睛上方，随后又移到了右侧，他的唇感觉到基尔伯特细长柔软的睫毛颤抖着，刷过他唇瓣的时候有痒痒的感觉。“好。”伊万松开了基尔伯特，对方用潮湿的暗红色眼睛向上看着他，伊万可以从中看出来许许多多复杂的情感，最后基尔伯特轻声说了一句“对不起”。

一周以前伊万的妹妹找到了他们，当她在夜晚敲响公寓们的时候，基尔伯特正缠着伊万索要另一个甜蜜的吻，他穿着过大的、明显是不属于他的衬衫，裸露在外的两条修长的腿阻碍着伊万往前走的步伐。伊万啄了他嘴角一下，说“马上就来”。伊万和他都以为只是这个街区的邮递员，基尔伯特站在楼梯口的阴影处，懒散地靠在扶手上看着伊万走下楼，他又往里面躲了躲，尽管对外解释说他们是室友，但这种欺骗别人的罪恶感悄悄在彼此的心中埋下了种子。伊万打开门，他看到他应该还待在俄罗斯的妹妹出现在这里，伊万惊愕地站在原地，娜塔莉亚径直走了进来，她环顾了一下四周，看到无论什么东西都几乎是双份的，从水杯到餐具。她又转了一圈，没有上楼，但抬头往楼梯那里看，看到有另一抹白色的衣角，但消失的速度非常快，没等她看清楚就已经消失不见。

“哥哥你不是一个人住？”娜塔莉亚盯着伊万看，面无表情地开口。伊万忐忑地说是与室友租住一套公寓，他猜测着自己家那里说不定已经获得些什么消息，他极为谨慎地稍稍抬起头来确认基尔伯特是否已经回到房间，看到二楼的楼梯口已经没有人站在那里之后才放下一点心来。“家里难道没有给你足够的钱吗？”娜塔莉亚再一次问到，语气明显有那么一点怀疑与烦躁，“父亲叫你尽快回去。”伊万把视线从自己妹妹身上转移开来，他知道基尔伯特一定在听着他们的对话，他一边思忖着等会儿该如何去对他解释，一边还奇怪着为何他们要特意叫娜塔莉亚来传达父亲的要求而非直接写一封信来。娜塔莉亚跺了下脚，这使得伊万回过神来，他点着头说自己明白了，但也只是十分含糊的说辞，没有说几时往回，只是也像他父亲一样说了个“尽早”。

“父亲希望你别玩得太过分了。”娜塔莉亚在临走前对伊万说，她还故意使用了德语，伊万握住门把的手猛地加大了力道，他知道自己的那些揣测并不是没有可能，所有这一切的发生都非空穴来风。他低声回答，目送着自己的妹妹消失在街角，他往后退进公寓，用力关上门，转过身看到基尔伯特正从楼梯上走下来，穿戴整齐。“你妹妹？”他轻描淡写地问了一句，伊万点了点头，他看着对方，基尔伯特的脸上并没有什么波澜。“你要回去了？”他又问，伊万犹豫着，他没有点头也没有摇头，走上前去拥抱了自己秘密的恋人。

基尔伯特拍着伊万的后背，手是有些无力的，他觉得自己的心底泛起一股酸涩的感觉，他好不容易才接受了自己是一名同性恋者，是犯了他的家庭所信教义中的罪的，除了伊万以外没有人与他分享过这个“肮脏”的秘密。他们所有亲密的肢体接触都只能在拉上窗帘锁紧门的这栋公寓里进行，他们可以温存上一整个夜晚而不受打扰，但却不能在户外哪怕牵一下手，有的时候实在忍不住，基尔伯特会用自己的手掌装作不经意地去碰碰伊万的，伊万也会回应，一样是装作不经意的，但这依旧会给他们带去莫大的幸福感。基尔伯特觉得这种情感和相处模式已经越来越畸形了，他想在更多的地方可以触碰自己的所爱之人，但却不敢，他渴望着但又恐惧着。他想，如果伊万离开了他该怎么办呢？他甚至都不确定自己是真的喜欢男人还是仅仅只对伊万布拉津斯基有这个人有这种感觉。他合上眼，有些痛苦地把头靠在伊万身上，他感到了害怕，与他第一次发现自己喜欢伊万时的心情如出一辙，现在这种情感回来了，并愈演愈烈。他想假若现在这个环抱着自己的人走了之后他该以何种面貌回到父母身边，如何在人群中隐藏自己？他又想到自身的状况，本就是一个生来就充满了罪恶的白子，他该怎么过剩下的生命呢？他前二十二年的生命是多么的无趣且绝望，每一日每一日都活在忏悔之中，为他的出生、为他的那些从未犯过的罪行，活在别人厌恶鄙夷的眼神中，只有伊万对他说“你真漂亮”，只有他捧着他的脸亲吻他的眼睛，这些是连他的父母都不会给予他的，他们只是将他视作怪胎，视作一个罪。基尔伯特挣脱开伊万的怀抱，他又走上楼去，步履蹒跚地。

他在自己的箱子中翻找着，在箱底找到了那一串木制的十字架，他摸了摸那上头的耶稣受难像，这十字架他已经很久都没有佩戴了，自从与伊万住到一起去之后他就把这玩意儿丢进了箱子中。他把十字架握在手中，伊万在卧室门口担心地喊着他的名字，基尔伯特咬着唇替他打开了他刚锁上的门，在伊万还没有意识过来的时候他就冲了出去，跑到楼下，跑出家门，他感觉到自己在流泪，是因为阳光照射的原因，眼睛生疼生疼的，他差点因为看不清道路而摔倒在地，但好在这天的阳光仅仅只有一些从云缝中漏了出来。他知道这附近有一家天主教堂，但自从他来到这里以后就很少再去了，他现在所要做的就是重复自己过去每日所必须要做的事情，告解自己的罪过，请求上帝的宽恕。

伊万背对着基尔伯特躺在床上，他听到从身旁传来的微弱的呼吸声，他想要做些什么，但又无能为力，对方已经连续一周躲避着他在夜间的环抱，从他第一天自教堂告解回来开始。他也可以想象地出来基尔伯特是如何将自己蜷成一团地躺在另一侧，伊万闭上眼，试图让自己快点入睡，好不去想那种种烦心的事情。突然间他感受到有人在扯他的后背，他侧过身见到基尔伯特已经转了过来并用手轻轻抓着他的睡衣，他把头靠在伊万的背上，像是依靠那个来支撑住自己一般。伊万叹着气转过去，把基尔伯特抱进怀里，上下抚摸着他的脊背，这一次对方没有躲开。“你会走吗？”他轻轻开口问伊万，伊万无法回答这个问题，哪怕他听出来对方的声音中沾染了一些哭腔。

“睡吧基尔伯特，先睡吧。”伊万吻了吻对方光洁的额头。


End file.
